


You’re A Cherry Blossom

by ILikeGirlsAndFallOutBoy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Cliche, Flower Shop/Tattoo Shop AU, Fluff, I can tag I promise, M/M, Patrick is like loosing his sight, Romance, They’re also super awkward but cute bbys, and joe has memory problems, but its also cute, fall out boy - Freeform, its gaaaaaaaay, joetrick - Freeform, like... really cliche, smut (hinted or eventually if I’m not lazy), so gaaaaayyy, this is also like super sad I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeGirlsAndFallOutBoy/pseuds/ILikeGirlsAndFallOutBoy
Summary: “Why a flower shop?”“Because they’re pretty. Why’d you open a tattoo parlor?”“Because.... They’re pretty”





	You’re A Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> All the chapters might me short like this aha

It was late, around 9pm when Patrick heard the shop door open, and a familiar figure walk in.  
Patrick walked out from behind the counter and smiled his best smile, despite the fact he was very tired. 

“I’m about to close, Joe, you need to stop coming in so late”  
Said figure, Joe, shyly walked up to him.  
“I know, I just wanted to ask you a question before I went home” 

Patrick raised an eyebrow, smile softening as he leaned against the counter, keys in hand.  
“And what would that be?” 

“I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date? Since we’ve known eachother for a while. And flirt a lot”  
Joe was a little bit of a blushing mess, a small grin on his face. Honestly, he’d wanted to ask Patrick on a date when he first saw him. 

“I’d love to. But I get to choose where we go” Patrick nudged Joe as he walked past him, gathering his things. Joe was left a little surprised, still looking in front of him for a moment before turning to face Patrick. 

“Oh-okay, Yeah, That works.” 

Patrick chuckled at Joe’s response, standing next to him again and handing him a peice of paper, which looked to be ripped from a price tag. It had a number on it,  
“Just call me tomorrow. I’ll be free” 

Joe looked at the number for a moment before smiling and nodding,  
“Then I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yep. Now get out, it’s past closing time”


End file.
